


Pleasure of the dead.

by FrozenColdField



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Possession, Yaoi, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenColdField/pseuds/FrozenColdField
Summary: Natsu fights Wraith from Diabolos guild. However, Natsu was unable to beat Wraith. Wraith takes over Natsu's body and begin to pleasure himself.
Relationships: More with added pages, Natsu Dragneel/Reiss, Natsu Dragneel/Wraith, Natsu/Reiss, Natsu/Wraith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pleasure of the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning R18+, yaoi with a huge focus on possession fetish. In this story, I’ll be calling him Wraith instead of Reiss since Wraith was used in the first couple translations and fits better with ghost theme.

Natsu laid on the ground motionless. His pupil pure white with no sign of breathing.

“Natsu… was damage?! But where is the enemy!” Happy yelled, confused.

_I cannot be seen or heard, not by you… Now then, time to eat this soul of flames._

Suddenly, Natsu’s soul grew arms and teeth. He bit Wraith’s finger, causing him to loosen his grip.

“Don’t go eating me just like that!” screamed Natsu as his spirit form started growing bigger, into the same shape as his body. “Now that I’m somewhat of a spirit too, I can finally hit you!”.

Natsu threw a punch against Wrath’s face. The enormous strength packed behind the punch instantly made Wraith realize he is no match for him in a fist fight. However, Wraith is much a much more experience user of ghost-magic. Wraith jumps back and swings his arm up; a cage appears under Natsu and locks him in.

“You won’t be able to get out of that cage or use any magic. It is a cage that locks up one’s mental state” Natsu suddenly have trouble focusing, falls on his knees and reverts to his ghost orb self.

“That was a surprise… Looks like I won’t be able to eat him now” Wraith murmured.

Wraith looks down at Natsu’s lifeless body, Happy is still trying to wake him up. You are an annoyance. Wraith casts a magic that put Happy’s soul to sleep.

 _You are actually pretty good looking; I wouldn’t mind playing with you for a while_. Wraith walks and crouches down beside Natsu, his ghostly hands caressed Natsu’s hair, then moved down to his cheeks, his neck, his abs, his legs, his feet and finally his hand places themselves on the manhood between the legs, with every area, Wraith feels his own bulge growing. _Very nice, a fine body that you have indeed_. Wraith grabs Natsu’s hand and licks them, he tried to place them on his bulge, however they just pass right through. Wraith knew that Natsu’s body cannot touch him, but if Wraith were to be in Natsu’s body, he can touch any ghost.

Wraith decides to possess Natsu, but he wants to do it slowly. He wants to pleasure himself with Natsu’s hand first. Wraith performs a partial possession, he places his right hand in Natsu’s right hand, suddenly the arm starts moving while the body is still unconscious. With Wraith in control, he moves the hand on to his bulge, this time he could feel the pink haired boy’s smooth and warm hand. Wraith controls the hand to slowly rub his pants, feeling the growing member seeking release, he pulls down the pants to reveal his 6-inch hard rod. Wraith begin panting as he uses Natsu’s hand to grab his member and start stroking it rapidly. Natsu’s hand is incredible, all the combat made his hand strong and firm with the perfect amount of force executed with each stroke, causing Wraith to near climax within seconds. Wraith pants harder and harder and his whole-body tenses to release an explosion of ghostly semen all over Natsu’s body.

 _That was amazing, I’ve never had someone as perfect as you are before_. Now Wraith wanted more. He sits down on Natsu, his butt phasing into the young boy. He aligned his legs with Natsu and slowly, it sunk in. He inserts his left arm and hand and lays back, just insert his body into Natsu’s while avoid entering his head. With Wraith in control of Natsu’s body, except his head, he rubs Natsu’s hand all over his body, playing with his nipples and rubbing his abs. Feeling the arousal, he takes off Natsu’s pant and begin stroke the enormous 8-inch member using both hands. Faster and faster he strokes, one hand moves Natsu’s head to face him. Just as Natsu’s about to climax, Wraith kisses Natsu, then thrusts his head in. “AHHHHHHHhhhh” ‘Natsu’ screamed as he shoots loads and loads of cum into the air, falling onto his abs. ‘Natsu’ placed his right arm on his forehead and heavily panting, then he grins and opens his eyes, now with a darker tone and eyeshadow. Wraith completely took over Natsu’s body, he now controls and own everything of this body. “I am Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel, a member of the Fairy Tail guild” Natsu said as his memories were being searched. “Let’s see, other good guys are… Gray from Fairy Tail, Sting from Sabertooth, Loke the celestial spirit and Jellal.

“Not only is this body beautiful, its quite strong and packs enormous magic power… with such high synchro rate as well, I won’t have any trouble getting the other guys” “Hehehehe… heeheee… HAHAHAHAAAAAA” Natsu laughs psychotically.


End file.
